


Dark Whisper

by namjoonspardon



Series: Whispers of Desire [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi is the leader of a vampire clan, Dialogue Heavy, Do not post to other sites, Do not repost, Enemies to Lovers, It'll be fluffy I swear, Jinyoung is a mafia gang leader, M/M, Romance, Violence, all other relationships in this fic are very miniscule, at some point, im bad at tagging, losts of cursing, minhyun and jihoon are basically moms, my own work, not proofread yet, please don't attack me thanks.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/pseuds/namjoonspardon
Summary: Lee Daehwi is the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in Seoul. Bae Jinyoung is the lead boss of a dangerous mafia gang. They have tried to stay away from each other as much as possible, and were successful for many years.Until Park Woojin just HAD to ruin it.





	1. Prologue

Lee Daehwi. Leader of the biggest vampire clan in the city of Seoul. Known for being cold and heartless; never straying away from focusing on his work. Hence why he was leader. 

He knew when he wanted things and how he wanted them done. Never once did something or someone distract him.

Well. Except for one thing. 

Actually, more like some-ONE. 

“Babe~” he wraps his arms tightly around Daehwi’s skinny figure; his warm breath ghosting Daehwi’s neck gently, softly kissing and nipping across the expanse of his jaw and neck. 

Daehwi let’s out a slight mewl, clearly pleased, only to shortly realize he has work he needs to be doing. 

“What do you want Jinyoung hyung?”

Jinyoung only looked at him funny. “Why are you still calling me hyung?”

Theoretically, Daehwi was older than Jinyoung, considering he was a vampire; but due to modern times, the general public did not react well to vampire ages. Daehwi was seen to be 18 instead of 1800, and Jinyoung was 19. Therefore, he was older.

“You know the reasoning hyung. Now stop avoiding the topic. Why are you here when I’m working?”

“I missed you. How do you expect me to just stand there when you’re here looking so beautiful?”

Daehwi blushes, it being even more evident on his pale skin. He feels Jinyoung’s fingers gripping his chin gently, turning his head. He was face to face with the taller, breath mixing from their close proximity. 

“How do you expect myself to hold myself back when you exist  _ gorgeous. _ ”

Daehwi’s breath hitches. The word that drives him absolutely crazy. 

“Then don’t” he whispers. Jinyoung smiles( _ Oh that ever so beautiful smile)  _ and closes the gap between them. Daehwi simply smiles, work long gone from his mind, and kisses back.

_ This feels like home. My home.  _

The kiss deepens, the smaller still in Jinyoung’s tight embrace. Jinyoung grips his hips, turning Daehwi around. Lips still in a lock, Daehwi snakes his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, and leans in harder. 

Jinyoung moves his hands down to his thighs, picking him up, and sitting him down on the table present behind the smaller, making it easier for him to access his lips.

They both evidently run out of air after their long lip lock, breaking away from each other. They look at each other with dire affection, eyes sparkling beautifully.

“Lee Daehwi. Do you know how much I fucking love you.”

Jinyoung tone made it sound more like a statement over a question, making Daehwi look at his lover with adoration. He responds “of course I do. And the feeling is mutual.”

“Good.”

-

“Baby you should sleep now, the sun is going to rise soon. You’ve been working all night.”

Daehwi turns, seeing his lover leaning on the doorway, arms crossed. 

“No not yet, I need to get this map done.”

He hears Jinyoung tsk, then feels the older gripping his hand, causing him to drop his pen.

“You’re still so stubborn; exactly like the day when we met. And you need your sleep. I’m not taking no for an answer. Come on.”

Daehwi doesn’t bother putting up a fight, allowing himself to be dragged up the stairs in their large house to their shared room, and gently being placed on the bed. 

“I’ll get you your pajamas. Don’t move” Jinyoung commands.

He only nods as the older leaves to get some more comfortable clothes for him to wear.

He remembers the day when he met Jinyoung. They never really got along. More accurately, they were arch enemies, and did anything to get on each other’s nerves. Daehwi can’t even imagine how the tables have turned; him and Jinyoung are now lovers.

But it wasn’t always like that. It all goes back to when Daehwi’s clan member, Woojin, got caught by one of Jinyoung’s mafia members.

_ This marks the beginning of this couples love story. _


	2. 1: Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all the beginning.
> 
> Woojin is an idiot. Jinyoung is worried, and Daehwi falls into a predicament that might cost him his life.

Daehwi’s eyes darken from the news he had just heard.

“So you’re telling me, Woojin, that dumb ass, managed to get taken by a mafia gang? What the hell did he d-?”

“Daehwi, you know how mischievous Woojin is. The important thing here is that we need to get him before they harm him.”

“Jisung hyung. You don’t understand.  _ Shadow  _ is one of the most dangerous mafia gangs out there. They’re notorious for killing everyone they come across.”

“If they killed everyone they can across, wouldn’t everyone in the city be dead then? Come on Daehwi, be realistic” Sungwoon chimes in, concern written all over his face.

It wasn’t that Daehwi didn’t want to save Woojin; it was just extremely dangerous for anyone to get close to such a gang. And it wasn’t even the mafias in itself that was vicious; it was their leader.

_ Bae Jinyoung.  _

-

Jinyoung scowls at the captive. 

“Who the fuck told you that you could do this?”

“Listen man, I just wanted to have some fun. I never planned for it to get this out of hand.”

“You literally jumped over our gates, and tried to bite one of my men. Where does boundaries even register in your mind?”

“To be completely fair, it was really easy to get in.”

“You idiot,” Jinyoung yells, gripping the captives neck tightly “don’t. you. dare. defy. my. men.” 

The lack of oxygen makes Woojin’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and he goes limp. Jinyoung let’s him go, making him fall. He calls one of his men, Kang Daniel, to drag the captive away, and sighs out of frustration.

“He’s from  _ Whispers  _ vampire clan, right? I recognize him” Minhyun asks, walking into the room, only to get a look of horror from the younger “he is?”

“Yes I believe so. I’ve seen him around with his clan sometimes when I’m patrolling. Why do you look so scared?”

“Hyung,  _ Whispers  _ is one of the most powerful vampire clans in the city. Don’t you realize we’re now in deep trouble?”

“Please, what could a few minuscule vampires do to us?”

“You do know who their leader is right?”

“Ah yes, one of the most powerful vampires known to this age of man..

_ Lee Daehwi.” _

_ - _

Daehwi looked through the window. ‘ _ The sun is setting soon. Almost time to leave. Ugh, I wish this idiot would just think sometimes.’ _

_ “ _ Seongwu hyung, call the others. We’re heading out soon.” 

-

“We’re going to have to go in our bat form, since it’s the most desecrate.”

“Wait, if we are going into bat form, couldn’t have Woojin have just turned into a bat and come back?”

“Jaehwan hyung, you you really think Woojin hyung is that smart” Daehwi deadpanned.

“He’s not wrong though. Woojin really doesn’t know how to use his brain sometimes” Seongwu laughed, only to let out a pained sound when Jisung elbowed him in the side. 

“I’ve been in that area before, and I know where they’ve put him. We must be as quiet as possible, because  _ Shadow  _ is extremely dangerous, as I’ve said.”

The sun had left the sky by the time Daehwi was done giving commands, leaving it up to the five vampires to save their family member and friend.

-

“We’re here; Woojin I believe, will be in that tower.”

“ _ Shadow  _ has  _ towers _ ” Jaehwan asked, shocked.

“Jaehwan hyung, you’re acting as if we don’t live in a huge ass castle. Yes they have towers. Now be quiet, we don’t to get ourselves caught.”

They fly in a file through the gates, the wind softly making it creak. Daehwi cringed. Even if he didn’t show it, he was terrified to be here. Knowing well what his fate could end up being; he could be held captive, or worse.. killed. It’s funny how much power one human gang could hold; even if he had the potential of beating said gang.

“We’re here, now be very quiet. I can hear Woojin’s signal from the top tower.”

“Daehwi, it seems weak. I think he might have gotten harmed” Sungwoon says in distress. 

The send off quiet signals, in hopes of it making it to Woojin. But to their own disappointment, they only received the same weak signal as before. The five vampires quickly fly up to the tower; Daehwi looks through the bars, only to see Woojin collapsed on the floor, only barely stirring. 

Flying through, Daehwi switches his form back to his human form, stepping towards Woojin to wake him up. “Woojin hyung, wake up. We’re here to take you home.” Woojin wouldn’t move. 

“Hyung, please wake up,” Daehwi tried again, speaking louder. 

The older was slowly starting to stir, so he tried again, almost yelling.

“Woojin hyung, wake up, We’re here to bring you home.”

That time, it seemed to wake Woojin up; however it seemed to wake up someone else up too.

“Daehwi, I think you woke the gang members up with your yelling! You and Woojin need to hurry out of there quickly!” Jisung yelled. 

Daehwi turned at the door in panic, hearing the loud thumps of a  _ Shadow  _ member making his way towards the cell door. “Hyung,” Daehwi says, as quickly as he could “please turn into your bat form and fly home with the hyungs.”

Woojin switches to his other form. “Daehwi! What the hell are you doing! Switch forms and fly out he-“

Before Woojin could finish his sentence, the cell door whips open, to see a angry Daniel.

“Hyungs! Please fly away! I’ll be fine! Now go!”

Woojin looks at him worriedly, but dashes out the window when Seongwu calls him to hurry out of the cell. Daehwi watches then leave, then slowly turns to look at the tall, angry man standing at the door.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Another one of you vile Vampires. I’m excited to see what he does with you.”

Daehwi only bares his fangs, hissing lowly, but he knows better than to respond back with a comment or attack. Daniel grabs the boy’s bony wrists, placing cuffs around this, then continuing to place a chain on his neck. He drags Daehwi out, to where the smaller thinks he will meet his fate. 

_ Whispers will have to find a new leader, because this is the day of my death. _

-

Daniel pulls on his chain down to a room, and to Daehwi’s surprise, it’s not an execution room. The room looked slightly cozy, warm almost. 

“He will be here in a second. Do. not. move.” Daniel grits, placing the chains on the metal clasps on the wall. He left the room shortly after, and Daehwi just stands there, not daring to make a sound or move. 

“Look what we have here. Another fucking vampire on our premises. Thought it would be funny to break in, huh?”

Daehwi stiffens. He didn’t have the nerve to turn around, so just waited for the voice to come to him. He hears a chain being unhooked from the side of him, before he’s abruptly pulled to the side; he gasps for air, the room suddenly feeling very tense. 

“Answer me fucker.”

Catching his breath, Daehwi spoke “I was only here to save my clan member. Nothing else.” eyes still darted at the ground. 

“And you expect me to believe you? Look at me you little shit.”

Daehwi doesn’t look up, and meets another tug from his captor. He coughs, but still doesn’t relent. 

“You fucking brat! I said look at me.” 

Knowing his fate if he didn’t, he looks into the dark irises, eyes widening.  _ Bae Jinyoung. _

Jinyoung’s eyes also grow.  _ Lee Daehwi.  _ The boys stare at each other for what seems like hours (when realistically, it was just a few minutes), and then look away. 

_ Come on Jinyoung. Pull yourself together.  _

“Well. Looks like we have Lee Daehwi, leader of the clan  _ Whispers.  _ I wonder what we could do with you,” Jinyoung said, looking back that the young (actually old) vampire in front of him. Daehwi holds a still face, his fear in him building up. 

“Here’s a smart idea. How about you let me go back to my clan, and we forget this ever happened.”

Jinyoung glared at the other. “Bold of you to assume I’m letting you leave,” Jinyoung got up, stepping closer to Daehwi “Your pathetic clan will just have to learn to deal without you, because you’re not leaving for a long time, brat.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh, but I just did. Daniel hyung, please take him to the Overcast tower. Then we know he definitely won’t escape.”

Daehwi only stares coldly at Jinyoung, as he’s dragged once again, out of the room. 

-

The Overcast tower was a special one. It was infused with essence and stones that would weaken mystical creatures powers, keeping them from being able to escape. It wouldn’t weaken the actual specimen, but just never allow them to use their powers. 

Daniel dragged Daehwi to one of the cells, and the vampire already knew his powers were fading away slowly. They entered the cell, and Daehwi looks around at the space. It’s nothing different than the last one he was in, but there was one difference. He looks to his right, seeing his worst nightmare.  _ A fang clasp.  _

Fang clasps were simple enough, as they kept vampires from being able to bite anyone. But they were also known for sending the vampire that wears them through excruciating pain. 

_ Might as well have just killed me on the spot _ . 

Daniel stops, and hooks the chain back on the wall. He then grabs the fang clasp, and steps towards Daehwi, reaching for his mouth and opening it. He feels the clasp being slipped in, and tightened; he winces, as it goes too tight. 

“ ts stoo stight.”

“Deal with it brat, that’s what you get.” 

Daehwi wanted to yell, but he knew he could get hurt and wouldn’t be able to fight back. So he kept mum. Daniel soon left after taking care of his task, leaving Daehwi to his own thoughts. 

-

“Are you serious,” Minhyun asked at the gangs daily report meeting “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hyung if I was joking, I wouldn’t have announced it at this meeting.”

“The leader of  _ Whispers  _ is actually in the Overcast tower right now?” 

“Guanlin yes. All of you yes. Daniel found him in the cell of the captive last night, and we threw him into the Overcast tower.”

“Jinyoung, this could be dangerous. Wouldn’t it better to just send him back?”

“I would suggest not doing that,” Daniel spoke up “we don’t want to appear as weak.”

“So should we just kill him then?” Jihoon piped up. 

“No, that would do us no good. Even without Daehwi,  _ Whispers  _ is still an extremely vicious group. Minus that dumbass that trespassed yesterday, they’re all high ranking vampires. That would only cause us disaster if we were to kill him.” 

“So then what do we do?” Minhyun asked. 

“We keep him captive here. He can be our servant, so he’s not rotting in the cell.”

“Jinyoung, I thought you wanted captives to rot in their cell. What’s this with keeping him alive?” the other four boys nod in agreement to Minhyun’s statement. Taken aback by the question, Jinyoung only says  _ “nothing hyung.” _

-

Daehwi was trying to get some rest, as the sun was about to raise. He would have slept during the night, but after getting caught by  _ Shadow,  _ he wasn’t really able to sleep. He was in pain, as the fang clasp was tightened beyond relief in his mouth. The young vampire could feel the material of the clasp digging into his skin. 

He lets out soft whines in agony as he slowly drifts off to sleep, wondering what he’s going to do. He of course trusted his clan with taking his work upon them, but he was worried for the actual clan in itself. He knew Jisung was a worrier, especially when it came to  _ Whispers  _ dear dongsaeng. They were probably panicking right now. 

_ He was worried himself. How the hell was he going to get out of here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT PROOFREAD
> 
> Heyo! I'm pretty excited to be writing this story, as its my first Wanna One ship fic! I got this idea from looking at two photos of these two boys *cough* daehwi & jinyoung *cough*, and just had to write it. The chapters are definitely on the longer than what I typically write, but yeehaw lmao.
> 
> Also please don't be disheartened! It will get better!
> 
> Anyways, make sure to follow me on Twitter hehe   
my writing account! @starrsonyou


	3. 2: What You Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung gives Daehwi two options. Jihoon is frustrated, and Daehwi is majorly confused.

Daehwi woke to the cell door opening. He only slightly heard the chains being unhooked; cracking his eye open to see Daniel again.

“Get up. The leader has called to see you.” 

“You can’t make me.”

“Yes I can. Do you want me to tighten that joy in your mouth?”

Daehwi’s eyes widen, and quickly shakes his head. The pain was nearly unbearable, so tightening it would only make it worse.

“That’s what I thought, now move it.”

Daehwi stood up, expecting the tug of the chain around his neck as he was brought out of his cell, and back into that same room he was in the previous night. It felt like a repetition of the night before, his chains getting hooked to the wall on the side. He keeps his head down, drowned in his own thoughts, waiting for Jinyoung to come back into the room. He expected to hear the young human to unchain him and almost cut his air supply, but what happens isn’t something he thought would happen. 

He feels someone grip his chin, forcefully pushing his head up, only to meet the eyes of non other than Bae Jinyoung. He glares into the brown eyes of the other, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

“You’re going to be our servant until I think you deserve to be released.”

The smaller boy’s eyes widen, then scrunch up into a scowl, “Never. Not in a million years.”

“It’s either that, or we will kill you.”

Daehwi hesitates. He didn’t want to serve this bastard, but he also couldn’t just simply die just like that. His clan needed him. He knew that without him, they would fall in depths of despair. Which was why he responded with “Fine.”

Jinyoung lets out a small smile, and calls for someone else to come in to tend to Daehwi. The smaller just barely heard the name.

“Minhyun hyung. Keep his neck chain on, but take off his cuffs…”

_ Please take off this fucking fang clasp. It hurts so much. It’s almost unbearable. _

“And keep his fang clasp on.”

_ Dammit. _

They turn to leave the room, only to hear a loud “Wait, one more thing.”

Both men turn back with a confused look written on their faces, when Jinyoung abruptly pushes a small glass again Daehwi’s lips. He saw some liquid in there, it showing off a clear blue color. 

He didn’t open his mouth.

“Open your mouth you fucking brat.” Daehwi still refuses, keeping it clamped shut. He wasn’t looking to be poisoned just simply like that, and was willing to put up a fight if he had too. But it was of no use. His powers were fading, meaning he couldn’t fight back; he could feel a pair of hand forcing his mouth open, and the liquid flowing down his throat. It burned, making him let out a desperate whine out of the burning sensation taking over.

He felt tears pooling in his eyes as one more solution got poured down, only adding onto the scorching rage. 

“P-pleath s-stoph” he cries, starting to shake uncontrollably as the hands recovered from his mouth, and the blazing pain starting to fade. 

“Hyung, you can take him out now.” 

Daehwi was delirious from what just happened, still shaking and letting out quiet cries as he was walked out of the room. He hadn’t cried like that in a long time, and that only heightened the amount of tears that came out. 

Once they were far enough from the room of fury, he felt himself being sat down, and nimble hands gently wiping his tears away. 

“Y’know, most of the time we get captives, they would have been dead by now. You’re clearly special.”

Daehwi looks up at the man,  _ apparently named Minhyun,  _ tears still pooled up in his eyes. “I-it’s only because I-I’m from  _ W-Whispers _ .”

_ Oh so this boy does have a weak side. He’s not as tough as I thought he would be.  _ Minhyun thought to himself. 

“Even then. He would have still killed you even if you were powerful.”

Daehwi kept silent, which Minhyun took as a cue to stop talking. He took the cuffs off of the boys lithe wrists, gently applying pressure to ease the pain that was there. He then went to the corner to grab a pouch, which Daehwi assumed was styling products. The taller effortlessly wipes the smaller boy’s face down with a wipe, letting it dry, then continuing to place a small bit of makeup on his face.

Daehwi remained quiet for most of this time. When Minhyun moved on to his hair, he spoke up “why are you being so nice to me? The other guy was so ruthless.”

“Daniel is just like that when given orders. He’s actually a softie when it comes down to the gang. Me on the other hand… even if I’m part of a gang, I still believe that captives deserve to be treated with care. Not to mention you’re actually so precious-“

“I’m  _ precious?  _ That’s nonsense.”

“Trust me when I say, that’s probably why Jinyoung didn’t kill you. Despite you’re strong demeanor, you’re an actual cutie.”

The black haired boy simply scowled,“but then what was the liquid that he poured down my throat?”

“The first one was to make sure your powers won’t work while you’re here. The second one was to make sure you stay healthy. It hasn’t been used in years, at least, after Jinyoung became the leader.”

Shocked, he looked at Minhyun with wide eyes. 

“Daehwi, you’re special. Otherwise, you would have been dead.”

-

Jinyoung was confused. Why didn’t I just kill him?

“You didn’t kill him because you like him you stupid.” Jinyoung looks up at the holder of the voice, only to see Minhyun and Jihoon walking into his room.

“I don’t like him.” 

“Jinyoung, I think he’s right. If it was anyone else, you would have killed them.”

“But I didn’t kill his other clan member either.”

“You and me both know you were planning on it for the next day.” Jihoon said calmly.

“Once again, I don’t like him.” 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night. Anyways, what did you call us down for?”

“Call Daehwi. His first task is going to be assigned.” He ignores the smirks both boys gave him, and turns back to his work and state of confusion.

-

Here he was back in this room. Keeping his head down as usual, he thinks what Jinyoung could possibly do to him this time. 

“You really need to stop keeping your head down so much. I’m not going to eat you.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me if I do?”

“I mean, you agreed to our deal. So. For your first task, we will be having a guest mafia from Busan, called Sundrift, are coming over. You must serve all the snacks and required drinks. Everything will be set up, so all you need to do is just serve them when necessary. Got it?”

Daehwi sighs and nods. 

“How will I even be mobile with these chains on?”

“You ask too many fucking questions. They’re arriving shortly, so you need to get stationed quickly. Jihoon will bring you there.”

Daehwi turns to see a small boy standing next to him, smiling gently, grabbing Daehwi’s chains, and asking him to follow him. Daehwi follows, looking around to observe this part of the building. Both boys walk in silence, reaching a small meeting room.

“I’m going to extend your chains. Wait one minute.” Jihoon leaves the room, only to come back with a set of longer chains; hooking it to his neck chain, back to the wall, then proceeding to remove the shorter chain. 

Daehwi only stares at the other boy. It was crazy how many people he could meet in the span of two days. 

“You know you can talk right? I’m not going to hurt you,” Jihoon suddenly spoke, breaking Daehwi out of his trance “How do I know?”

“If I did injure you, Jinyoung would chop my head off.”

_ Again with this Jinyoung thing? _

“What do you mean?”

Jihoon eyeballed the boy with a look that spoke “ _ Are you serious?” _

“You’re clearly not as smart as I thought you are,” Jihoon says snarkily “Jinyoung clearly is attracted to you.”

‘That can’t be true.”

Jihoon groans, annoyance beginning to flare up “You’re really dense, aren’t you? Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? He gives you literal heart eyes right, left, and center.” Jihoon knew Jinyoung was going to kill him for doing this, but what was he supposed to do? Both boys were both unhealthily oblivious to one anothers feelings (even if he didn’t know how Daehwi felt at all. But he was really bad at understanding the feelings of a certain boss.)

“Not to mention, and I’m pretty sure someone has told you this, but you would’ve been dead by now if he didn’t like you. You obviously have something in you that’s making him keep you alive. Now I can’t talk anymore. Sundrift are coming soon, so I have to leave.”

Daehwi watched the human leave.  _ He likes me? I don’t understand how he could though? We’re literally arch enemies. I don’t understand how he hasn’t killed me ye- _

_ Wait. Fuck. _ _   
_ -

“Welcome Sundrift. I believe we have some business to finish.”

“Indeed we do. Do you have the goods?”

“Yes we do. Daehwi, can you get the boxes from the store room.” Daehwi nods, and walks to the corresponding room, grabbing the boxes, then heading back into the room. He places them in front of Jinyoung, then walks back to his stationed position, hands clasped in front.

“Before we give you the goods, we need our money first.”

One of the men slips the stack of money to Minhyun, before speaking “that servant. Isn’t he from Whispers.” Daehwi cringed. He didn’t realize that he was known all over the country; it stressed him out. 

“Yes. Why?”

“Nothing. He’s just really… pretty. Way prettier than what I thought.”

Jihoon turns his head to look at their guest, who was busy gawking at the blushing vampire, then back, looking at Jinyoung. He could see the younger boy clenching his fists.  _ This boy is so ignorant, I swear to god. Can’t even figure out his god damn feelings. _

“Hey Daehwi, can you please get some snacks for us?” Jihoon said, trying to discreetly send Daehwi out of the room before things getting to nasty. 

Daehwi nods, walking out of the room, and leaving the remaining 12 men in the meeting room. 

“How about we trade the goods for a night with him,” the young man said, a smirk written straight across his face.

“ Kim Jinsong, don’t push it,” Minhyun responds. He and the rest of the guys were beginning to catch onto what Jihoon had noticed first. For the sake of Daehwi’s safety, he sent Guanlin to go keep the boy company, as the rest of dealt with the delusional man in front of them. 

“Why not? He seems like an absolute catch. The submissive type to-”

“Get out.” Jinyoung says, teeth gritting.

“What?”

‘I said get the fuck out.”

Jinyoung stares at the young mafia before laughing “You can’t do that. Me made a deal, didn’t we?”

“And I can easily break it too. Did you forget who I fucking am bitch?” 

“Please what could you do to me,” Jinsong snarks, only to stiffen when he feels a cold barrel towards his head. 

“One more thing out of your donkey ass mouth, and you’re dead.” The remaining men in the room stand, pulling out their guns as a precaution, but looking worriedly at Jinyoung, who’s eyes were dark with the desire to kill.

“Jinyoung, is this really necessary?” Minhyun reasons. Jinyoung doesn’t respond, keeping his focus on the man in front of him.

“P-please. You c-can’t shoot me.”

The last thing Jinsong heard was the click of the trigger as a bullet passed through his head. 

-

“For the last time, I don’t need help, I’ve got it,” Daehwi spoke, pouring the last of the snacks into bowls and placing them on a tray. Grabbing the handles, he was about to walk out, but a bang was sounded from the room next door, startling both Daehwi and Guanlin. 

‘W-what was that?” 

“Daehwi stay behind me. It might be dangerous.” 

The smaller boy hid behind the taller, hearing another bang being sounded, body shaking out of fright. He never knew when he became this sensitive and vulnerable, but it might be because of his lack of powers and authority in the facility he was in. 

Suddenly sharp pain ran through his leg, and he looks down to see a bullet hole. Usually, he would be able to heal himself, but knowing his powers were faded, it would be impossible to even try. And the lack of his powers also meant that he would feel physical pain like any normal human.

He clutches onto the younger, whining as the searing pain raged through his leg and body. Guanlin turned around, immediately realizing the issue. In a state of panic, he pulls on the chain around Daehwi’s neck, in hopes of one of his gang members noticing that they’re in a dilemma. 

Luckily, he saw Minhyun and Jihoon running out of the room with the end of Daehwi’s chain. They aim one more shot at the enemy, then turning back to the two boys. 

“Guanlin, is everything alright?”

“Daehwi got shot accidentally, and I’m not aided in vampire medical care!”

Jihoon and Minhyun’s eyes travel down, meeting the open wound on Daehwi’s leg, as the smaller emitted quiet whimpers.

“Guanlin, you go help them. We’ll help Daehwi. Now go!” 

The youngest nods, and runs in to go help two of his older hyungs, as Jihoon and Minhyun carried Daehwi to the aid room. 

_We’re fucked__―_ _royally fucked. _Jihoon thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETAED!
> 
> Hey guys! A new chapter for today! I'm actually kinda excited to see where this story is going, and I hope you are too! What do you think Jinyoung's reaction is going to be towards seeing Daehwi injured? 
> 
> Make sure to leave a Kudos and Comment below any questions or comments you have!
> 
> And also make sure to follow me on Twitter!   
my writing account: @starrsonyou


	4. 3: Blind for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi misses Whispers. Jihoon has had enough, and Jinyoung realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter is kinda rushed;;

Daehwi was clutching onto Jihoon as Minhyun took care of his wound. 

“Shh, Daehwi, it’s okay,” the older shushed the younger, wiping the tears away as Daehwi let out a strangled sob. 

“It hurts.” 

“I know. But you’re almost done.” Jihoon watched as Minhyun wraps the vampire’s leg, then turning to get a vial of the strange colored liquids. He pours some into the glass, then brings it to Daehwi to drink. 

“I know you hate drinking this, but it’s necessary that you do. You could fall ill if you don’t.”

Daehwi nods, clutching the small glass into his hand, and downing it quickly. He hisses as the liquid scorches his throat again, and lets out a small breathe when the pain slowly fades. The boys sat in an uncomfortable silence, wondering if anyone was going to speak up about what happened earlier. 

Minhyun couldn’t take it, so he took a breath and was about to speak when they heard the door to the aid room swing open. All three boys turn their head to see a distressed Jinyoung standing at the door.

Daehwi feels his eyes widening, then slides to hide behind Minhyun, only to emit a whine as pain shot through his body. 

“What happened?” 

“Jinyoung calm down-”

“Hyung, please. Tell me what happened.”

Minhyun looks at Jihoon, eyes pleading for any kind of help that he could give. “Daehwi got injured during the fight, so we were just taking care of him.”

Jinyoung shifts, seeing Daehwi sitting behind Minhyun, eyes blown wide, tears threatening to fall.

“Is he okay?”

Minhyun nods “we tended to him. What about the fight? Did it-”

“Sundrift has been defeated.”

-

It had been weeks since Daehwi had last seen Jinyoung. Knowing that Jinyoung was his captor, he was glad to not see him. But also knowing that the young mafia has feeling on him made him yearn to see him- to meet the crisp brown eyes of Bae Jinyoung. 

He was still in the infirmary, resting from his wound. Minhyun and Jihoon checked up on him every few hours, changing his bandages and giving him the clear liquid that he loved so much (he still hated it,  _ to be completely honest.) _

He was sleeping when they came back to tend to him again. The smaller didn’t hear the door open and close. He didn’t hear the voices from Minhyun and Jihoon when they walked in. He didn’t hear nor feel them attending his wound. He heard nothing. He was so exhausted simply from losing his powers. And that worried both boys in the room. 

“Daehwi~ wake up. You need to take your medicines,” Jihoon whispers, gently shaking the small vampire awake. Daehwi eyes flutter, before he starts to get up; Jihoon helps him sit up all the way before asking “how are you feeling?”

“Better, but I’ve been feeling a lot more tired recently.” 

“That’s because your powers have been dulled. It’ll come back with time.”

Daehwi nods. He couldn’t wait for that day to come. He couldn’t wait for the day that he got to see his own clan. 

He missed them- more than he would like to admit- and all their silly antics. He missed this fake parents, Jisung and Sungwoon. They always used to nag him when he was overworking himself or didn’t didn’t have his share of blood. 

He missed the two clowns that were Seongwu and Jaehwan. Always knowing how to brighten up his day, and make sure that his brain wasn’t always focused on the work that he knew he needed to do. 

Finally, he missed Woojin. He and Woojin went way back to the times when they were baby vamps. They had grown up, cried together, went to school together, and went through many hardships together. 

He missed them. He missed  _ Whispers. _

Before he knew it, he was crying. He tried to hide it, but couldn’t help it when a sob was shaken out of him. Minhyun and Jihoon look at Daehwi with concern, “Daehwi, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I miss them,” he sobbed, “I miss _Whispers _so much. I haven’t seen them in weeks.” 

Tears continue to spill out of the smaller boy’s eyes. He gasps, before wailing “I want to go home!” 

The two older boys look at the vampire in pity. He had kept strong this entire time (well kinda), not once mentioning a word of home. But they knew their fate if they did release him. So they hugged him as he cried. 

_ It was the least they could do. _

-

The three boys sat like that for a long time. Jihoon and Minhyun didn’t want to leave the smaller alone, knowing the state he was in.  _ He was miserable. _

Just at the moment, the door was opened, revealing Jinyoung’s figure once again. 

“Hey, can I talk to you two?”

The two boys look hesitantly at the small vampire behind them, only to nod. “Daehwi, we’ll be right back, okay? Don’t move.”

The younger doesn’t look up nor say anything, so the two assume that he just didn’t want to talk yet. They walk out of the room, Jinyoung turning towards them. 

“Sundrift has called for another fight.”

The two older men's eyes widen, mouth agape. 

“What the hell are we going to do?”

“Jinyoung, if you hadn’t shot Jinsong in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Minhyun hyung. Did you hear what he was saying? It was disgusting, vi-”

“I think the only reason you shot him was because you were getting possessive.”

Jinyoung blinked. “What?”

“You like him Jinyoung. Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten so overprotective,” Jihoon said in a matter a fact tone. 

“Like Jinsong? Why would I ever li-”

“You idiot, we mean Daehwi. You like Daehwi.” Minhyun snaps. 

“What? No I don’t.”

“Bae Jinyoung! You’re being absolutely ridiculous right now! Do you know how you look at him? If you didn’t like him, you wouldn’t have gotten so affected by what Jinsong had fucking said! You would have killed him by now if you didn’t like him, you mother fucking idiot! Stop being so oblivious to your own feelings for crying out loud!” Jihoon had enough. He loved Jinyoung dearly, but sometimes it was really hard to knock sense into the boy’s brain.

The younger looked at him, wide eyed. Jihoon had never once in his life yelled at him, so his sudden outburst almost scared him. The way his eyes were blown with anger, and how he was panting heavily. Okay, maybe it did scare him. 

“Now you better get your ass in there, and fucking talk to him before I beat your ass up.” Jihoon grits.

-

The only word on Jinyoung’s mind was  _ fuck. _

He was standing near the closed door in the aid room; Jihoon and Minhyun had locked him in there.

So now all he was doing was looking at Daehwi, whose head was down, sniffing quietly.  _ He looked absolutely adorable. _

_ Wait what? Jinyoung, stop. _

“Daehwi,” Jinyoung says finally. 

The younger doesn’t say anything nor does he look up to meet the eyes of the young mafia standing in front of him. 

“Daehwi, look at me,” Jinyoung says again. This time, the younger made eye contact with him. The taller moves from his form, walking towards the bed, and sitting himself down next to Daehwi. 

The silence was almost unbearable. Jinyoung could feel the other’s eyes burning through his head. 

Daehwi broke the silence first, “why?”

The mafia looks at him. “ Why what?”

“Why did you keep me here, alive, when you could have just killed me?”

Jinyoung licks his lips, looking anywhere but at Daehwi. He wasn’t sure if he was going to allow himself to say it. Say what  _ was really on his mind. _

After a few moments, he lets out a long sigh, he finally says “you’re special.” 

“What?”

“I said.. You’re special.” 

Daehwi doesn’t say anything. The lack of sound made Jinyoung turn his head to look at the younger, only to be met with a surprise. Daehwi was  _ smiling. _

_ And it was fucking cute.  _

“You could have just said that when we met, instead of putting both of us through this.”

Jinyoung blinks, “huh?”

Daehwi lets out a giggle. “Bae Jinyoung, you’re really an idiot, aren’t you?” 

The older only blinks again.  _ What was going on. _

“If you liked me, you should have just said so silly. I can’t say I would’ve taken it very well, but you know. It would have been better than  _ killing someone  _ for me. And now I can say, I like you back.”

Jinyoung looks at the younger in shock, Daehwi only giggling again from the older’s confused face. 

But then it hits him. Lee Daehwi just  _ confessed  _ to him.

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Jinyoung’s mind was in a blur. What does he do now? It only took a minute for him to make up his mind.

_ You know what? _

_ Fuck it.  _

And that was how his lips met Daehwi’s, pulling the smaller in by the waist, connecting their lips like a puzzle piece. It felt perfect. Like a sweet cake eaten fresh from the oven. Whatever had been holding him back, all he knew was that it was all worth the wait. 

_ Maybe I like you more than I thought, Lee Daehwi. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETAED!!
> 
> This is definitely one of the last chapters if not the last one. But don't worry! I've decided to turn the Dark Whisper short story into a series! Please anticipate it!
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and Kudos! 
> 
> And follow me on twitter!   
my writing account: @starrsonyou


	5. 4: I Like it that Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Whispers feels closure.

“Jisung hyung, we can’t keep going on like this. We need to save him!”

Woojin was restless. They haven’t seen Daehwi in weeks, and their situation as a clan was beginning to become much more dire. Leading attacks was extremely difficult, as Daehwi always used his powers to lead them out. And overall, their entire clan dynamic was falling apart without Daehwi. The boy’s missing cold but sweet nature had thrown a dark cloud of sorrow over the remaining five vampires. 

“I know Woojinie, but if we do, we risk the chance of losing him all together. If anyone knows out of the five of us how dangerous  _ Shadow  _ is, it should be you. Now go. We need to begin for din-”

A knock at the door cut Jisung off abruptly. Both vampires look at the door in confusion. They never get visitors. The remaining three vampires joined in the confusion, wondering who could be at the door. 

“Stay behind me, all of you,” Jisung whispered, walking towards the door, and unlocking it. Who was behind it shocked everyone.

“Daehwi?!”

Daehwi smiles, waving to his hyungs brightly, before being enveloped in a crushing hug, “I’ve missed you.”

Jisung takes the younger’s face in his hands, eyes spilling with tears, “We’ve missed you too. How did you escape?”

“Well…” Daehwi says, turning slightly to look behind him. The remaining vampires look as well, seeing Jinyoung standing in the distance. Their eyes all collectively widen, looking at Daehwi, then back at Jinyoung, who was walking towards them. 

“You’re kidding-”

“He’s really not,” Jinyoung says, arms embracing Daehwi before pressing a light kiss on his cheek. The five vampires stare, a mix of confusion and disgust written all over their faces. “Daehwi, what-”

“Before you judge me, I want you guys to know that I did consent to this. Jinyoung, surprisingly, treated me with nothing but the utmost care,” he pauses, “actually is more Jihoon and Minhyun hyung, but he gave all the orders to them.”

“How do we know this isn’t just scripted?” Jaehwan says, suspicion laced in his voice. 

Daehwi looks back at Jinyoung, who just smiles at him. “He wouldn’t even be here if it was scripted. Trust me.”

The five still weren’t convinced. Daehwi was beginning to panic; he needed to think of something quick. 

“Well, and I hate to say it, but when I was there, I got shot,” the vampires let out a large gasp, and he could already see the anger boiling up within them, “but it was by the enemy, and it was because Jinyoung hyung got protective over me.”

“I don’t know exactly what he said, but all I know is that it was enough for this boy to get defensive,” Daehwi says, pointing at Jinyoung, who was blushing and hiding his face in the crook of the smaller’s neck. 

“And as you can see, I’m completely fine now. He took care of me, I swear.” The five all look at each other skeptically, then look back at the couple. This went on for minutes, until Jisung finally let out a deep sigh, saying “It’s going to take us a while to get used to it, but if this makes you happy, we’ll accept it.”   
  


Daehwi smiles widely, something the clan only got to see rarely, and hugs Jisung tightly. “Thank you hyung. For accepting us.” Jisung smiles warmly at the younger. “Anything for you, our leader. Now come, it’s almost time for dinner,” he says, then averting his eyes towards the human, “I’m assuming you want to join us?” 

Jinyoung smiles, “Only if you’ll have me.” The oldest nods, “Of course, and bring your friends. We will feast in celebration of our cute leader returning!” 

-

The dinner was a huge success. Daehwi and Jinyoung were standing next to each other, and could see the chemistry already boiling over right in front of their eyes. Woojin, already knowing a few of these guys, immediately clicked with Jihoon. Jaehwan’s eyes have been on Minhyun all night, and Seongwu and Daniel were already making out in the corner. 

“They seem to really like each other, huh?” Jinyoung whispers in Daehwi’s ear. The smaller looks around once more, before turning to Jinyoung, “Yeah, the definately do. I mean, Seongwu and Daniel hyung are literally making out.”

“Mmm, you wanna do that too?” Jinyoung says, watching the blush grow on Daehwi’s face. 

“Not when the hyungs are here. Maybe later?” it was Daehwi’s turn to smirk; Jinyoung’s eyes widen, then immediately soften. He circles his arms around Daehwi’s waist, and presses a soft kiss to his nose, which scrunches cutely shortly after. 

Jinyoung groans, “how are you so cute?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“How am I supposed to tell you, if you should be the one to know?”

“Idiot, you’re the one dating me.”

“Hey lovebirds, get over here. We’re having cake,” they heard Sungwoon say, then going to separate Daniel and Seongwu before they began to fuck right infront of everyone. The couple walks to the table where everyone was crowding around, watching Jisung and Minhyun cut the cake, and handing off pieces to everyone. 

The couple ate happily, Jinyoung even dabbing frosting onto the vampire’s nose and kissing it off gently.

And that earned a yell from Sungwoon about making him feel single. 

-

It was almost three in the morning when the couple finally headed up to the bedroom. Walking into the room, the smaller falls onto the bed, groaning from exhaustion.

“I thought vampires don’t get tired?” Jinyoung says teasingly, laying down next to the younger.

“My powers are still slightly faded, so I’m still getting tired quicker. This was all your doing, you know that right?” Daehwi deadpans, giving the taller the stink eye, making Jinyoung laugh. 

“I know baby. But at least you’re better now?”

Daehwi sighs, “you’re lucky you’re cute. Let’s sleep now. I’m tired,” the smaller whines, nuzzling his face into Jinyoung’s chest. 

Jinyoung smiles, kissing his boyfriend’s head. “Let’s sleep. Goodnight my love,” was the last thing the human said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_ With his beautiful whisper in his embrace.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETAED!
> 
> Hello! Finally finished the chunk of this story, and all we have is the epilogue to go! I really wasn't intending for this chapter to end like this, but here we are. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm a sucker for fluff, which I have to write so much of it TT. I also apologize if this chapter was a bit short :( 
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and comment any questions/comments down below! I love reading them hehe.
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter!   
my writing account: @starrsonyou


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally see the light between one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. I'm sorry skfnsmfjf.

“This is nice. I can’t remember the last time I was able to go on a picnic.” 

The wind was blowing gently, pushing the grass in a figured direction. Daehwi was in bliss. It wasn’t everyday that he was able to get time to himself; let alone time with Jinyoung. He was always so preoccupied with his role as a leader that he never had any sense of time when it came to downtime. 

“That’s because you’re always overworking yourself, my love. You need to learn to take a break sometimes. You work too hard. You deserve it,” Jinyoung says, reaching his hand to intertwine it with the vampire. 

“The same applies to you sweetheart. As each day goes by, the dark circles under your eyes get darker. You need sleep more than I do, and you know that. I’m not a human after all.”

Jinyoung lets out a simple hum. He knew Daehwi was right. He had barely been getting any sleep recently, and every mess he got into was always a close call on his life. He’s lucky that it’s not only him and the other four guys, and that they have an added six to help them out. 

The latter looks down, spotting a light pink flower, then looks back at Daehwi. He reaches out, gently plucking it, then proceed to tuck it behind Daehwi’s ear. Immediately, the younger’s hand shoots up to feel the flower softly balancing on his ear; he looks at Jinyoung, who’s smiling softly. 

“What’s this for hyung?”

“It looked beautiful, so I knew it would look even prettier on you,” the older says, watching the blush grow on his loves face, before pulling him closer, and attaching his lips to his. It may seem that Jinyoung got a bit too excited though, because before Daehwi could make the next move, he was already getting pushed down, with a much taller Bae Jinyoung on top of him. 

“Bae Jinyoung, calm down,” the younger finally said as the human began to gently kiss down his neck, pulling at the skin tenderly between his teeth. “I- I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jinyoung pulls up with a smirk. “All the better for me then,” was the only thing he said, before being pulled down by a smaller Daehwi, sharing this speck of love with the time that they could. 

With that, they move onto the next leg of their life, a point where they intertwine their souls and hearts, and become one.

They move onto a  _ Shadow Whisper.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETAED!
> 
> Ahhhhh! I can't believe my first story is finally complete! Thank you all for reading it, and I hope that if you made it this far, you enjoyed it for what it was. I would like to thank all of you for sticking around, as I know I can be a terrible updater. It means a lot! The next part of this series should come out soon, so make sure to look out for that! 
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment any questions or remarks you would like to say! 
> 
> And follow me on Twitter! I don't bite!  
my writing account: @starrsonyou


End file.
